Forbidden Knight
by Chyuouko No Miyuzu
Summary: Was I Killed Those people,I am the one responsible. Harvey Dent is still alive,Scarcrow is released and a new villain want's revenge.Can Batgirl convince Batman to save the city even after he's decided to give up the cape?Batman/Batgirl.Batgirl/Scearcrow
1. Chapter 1: I'm Batgirl

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I can do those things because I am not a hero, like Dent. _I _killed those people. That's what I can be."

When I heard Bruce say those words my heart died. My entire being disintegrated and turned to ice. My spirit went to sleep somewhere cold. I had not known he had been planning this. He was the true hero, Gotham's "White Knight" was not the hero, but Batman was. Harvey Dent had shot those people not The Dark Knight. Bruce Wayne, The Batman, was innocent but they were still chasing him, they were too blind to understand, and I couldn't stop them completely.

Don't get me wrong, I could and wanted to go after them and I would kill everyone of them but Bruce had made his decision and their destruction would just make things worse. What would people say if a the whole of Gotham's finest were suddenly murdered by yet another caped crusader? We all agree that it would just make the people in Gotham look harder for us. It would make Gotham destroy the only ones who actually did any good in their beloved city.

I had been hiding in the shadows since I had arrived to see Batman take out Harvey. I had a perfect view behind Commissioner Gordan and his darling family. We watched as the chase reached full swing and all the other officers had cleared out and gone after my love with the dogs. My secret love for the Batman didn't help things so I kept it that; a secret. We were now alone in the pitch-black night, the dog's barks had faded into the background but I heard them with painful clarity. Mrs. Gordan had now broken down to tears, fully understanding the sacrifice my love was making for this city. Her tears glistened black, as they ran down her pretty face, in the starless night. There was only a silvery full moon accompanying us tonight and the beautiful moon seemed to mourn with us for we seemed to have lost The Dark Knight.

A beeper sounded in my mask's speaker, I needn't look down at the small monitor in my wrist for I had only set one timer in my suit tonight. Bruce had told me to do something for him if things were to go wrong and things had. I sighed silently and slipped out of the shadows. I never looked at him while I moved to stand beside the Commissioner and his family.

"Evening Commissioner." I said quietly from beside him, disguising my voice, like Bruce did so not to reveal our identities and to empower fear inside of all our enemies.

He spun his head around and gasped, "who are you?"

I never looked at him, "I'm Batgirl, don't worry I'm with Batman." They all stared at their new addition to the freak shows running around Gotham but, thank God, I happened to be a good freak show.

I continued speaking without paying any attention to them, time was running out, " he asked me to give you this." I handed him the note and he took it.

"Read it now and do what it says immediately or The Dark Knight will die." I breathed and disappeared, just like Batman, leaving him convinced that I was the real deal.

I lingered on a roof top as the Commissioner did as the note instructed then I ran to my motorbike and went to save The Dark Knight, my cape blowing in the wind behind me.

"You were wrong Bruce, Gotham doesn't need its 'White Knight'. Harvey Dent is a maniac, just like the Joker, his creator. Gotham needs you. It needs its true hero, The Dark Knight. Harvey lived long enough to see himself become the villain." I muttered but my words were blown away by the wind as I raced to save my love.


	2. Chapter 2: Faking Life

**A/N: I did it! I got the next chapter up, enjoy and tell me what you think! Love ya!**

_"Mommy?" I whined and I tugged at my mother's soft black fur coat as she sat on her favorite couch in the lounge of my old home. She turned her pretty head towards me and looked at me with soft brown eyes, they looked so different to the times I had looked into them after my mother had "dealt" with my father, this time they actually looked happy. I remembered that image and tried to etch it into my head but I was afraid that I would forget it._

_Mother had her usual façade in place but, even at eight years old, I saw straight through her carefree and charismatic front. I could feel her fear and I saw the times she would cry when my father hurt her. I feared those times because one day he wouldn't be satisfied with just beating her and he would turn on me. That hadn't happened yet but only because my brother had protected me.It was 11:30pm, new years eve, 1996 and I had just turned eight that day. Father hadn't come home, for my birthday, yet and Mother seemed to be getting agitated._

_My mother pulled me into her lap and I buried my face in her hair, "what's wrong sweetie?" My mother asked her voice gentle like her eyes. I hugged her close before looking up at her, "nothing Mommy." I said trying to make my voice sound confident._

_I looked at her face and I noticed that her thick black eyeliner had run down her cheeks when she had been crying earlier. My mother was a famous actress before she gave up her career to stand by my father's side, my brother was a rock star and father was a very successful businessman. My father's business was extremely successful and often earned him some very powerful friends whom my mother liked to entertain and socialize with. I was just the daughter who had messed everything up between my parents as soon as I was born._

_My mother embraced me once more as I heard my father's black mustang pull into the garage, I knew it was time to leave. That was standard procedure each time he came home, mother would hug me, say something to me if need be and then I would retreat into my room. Once I had tried to help her but that had only gotten me a broken arm, since then I had stopped trying to be the hero._

_I slid off her lap and shuffled out of the door and then stepped onto the cold marble floor in the passageway of my father's beloved Gothic mansion. I watched the cold, tan stone walls as if I expected them to close in on me, I needn't watch where I was going for I knew the way to my bedroom by heart. I walked closer to the left wall, trying not to hear my parents angry voices sounding from a few feet behind me, then I held out my left arm and slowly grazed my fingers against the smooth wall. The cold wall felt inviting because it felt exactly like I felt inside, every part of me had become cold, and I had been wishing, for years now that it would just consume me, taking me down into it's cold depths so that I could just fall asleep there and never wake up again._

_I had reached my room now and I took hold of the high, gold handle and twisted it to the best of my ability since I could barely reach it and that my hands where shaking. I failed to open it but luckily our butler, Harry, came to my rescue, "Miss Donnison? Do you need help?" His voice was thick with concern and I nodded silently to him. He smiled then opened the door but didn't let me inside causing me to frown at him._

_"Yes Harry?" I asked wanting to know the reason for his hesitance._

_"Are you OK? You look somewhat pale young miss." He said in his prim English accent and I immediately put on a brave face but my hands wouldn't stop quivering, "I am fine sir, just a little shaken as always." I replied to him politely and he seemed satisfied with my answer even though it was not anywhere near the truth, I was never all right these days, ever since my mother and father's battles had become more intense and frightening. He turned to leave but I stopped him with a small cough._

_"Watch over my mother for me tonight, sir." I said but my words were drowned by a loud crash coming from the lounge, the crash was soon followed by a blood curdling scream that I was sure had erupted from my mother's throat. Harry sighed obviously shrugging both sounds off as products of my parent's feud, I on the other hand had not, my curiosity and over active imagination causing me to draw another conclusion . My eardrums shattered at we heard a series of gunshots go off from inside the lounge and I began to run back the same way I had just come from._

_I was going to rush in and hold my mother but as I reached I saw that it was not my mother who had been shot but my father and that they weren't alone either. There were two other gunmen in the room, dressed in clown suits, luckily they hadn't seen me yet so I stayed there and watched for I knew I couldn't do anything to help._

_My olive green eyes darted between father's lifeless body, my quivering mother and the two gunmen. The gunmen had their backs towards me and my mother was kneeling down in front of them, tears streaming down her face and I silently prayed they would be merciful even though I was not a believer myself. My mother had her back resting against the bloody couch on which my father's body was draped over, it was the same couch my mother and I had been sitting on moments earlier. I stared at the couch as if it were an alien object, it was covered in my father's blood, I looked at him for the last time and somehow I knew he was dead and that he would never cause me to feel fear again. I took my eyes away form him and returned my gaze to the bloodied couch._

_That's when I heard the deep rumbling of my eighteen year old brother's car as it snaked it's way into the garage and parked next to my father's Mustang. For a moment hope blossomed in my chest but that was soon killed by the thought of him walking in to find the two gunmen ready to shoot him, he was walking into a death trap. I wanted to do something, to warn him but my legs wouldn't carry my body as if I was planted to the floor. I was panicking now and I moved my eyes to meet my mother's but what I saw in her eyes once mine had met hers offered me no comfort. Her eyes had now seemed to have lost all kindness and familiarity because all I could see in them now was sadness and fear._

_My mother didn't move a muscle but her eyes stayed on me until we heard my brother's deep voice sound from the next room. I heard my mother whimper as one of the clowns stuffed a gun in her face, warning her not to make a sound, my brother called out again and I watched, tears springing to my eyes, as the door handle twisted and he stepped into the room. My mother screamed as the clowns shot my brother twice in the chest and I felt a hand wrap around my mouth muffling my scream. He didn't even cry out but shock was distorting his handsome features as he crumpled to the ground. I cried silently, I had always considered my brother my "White Knight in Shining Armor," my hero for he had always protected me from my father's ruthless beatings when my mother couldn't. I looked at him as he spluttered in his own deep red blood, unable to do anything without meeting the same fate._

_My mother's last scream was still ringing in my ears when she screamed again as the clowns shot her to. Again I just watched but this time I felt the same person, who had been holding my mouth, pull me away from the door then pick me up. I knew it was Harry as the old man picked me up bridal style and started to run to a room built solely for security purposes. I had used the room often whenever my father's beating had been at their worst. My brother and I would always sit here and listen to my mother beg and plead with my father so that he wouldn't hurt us until the sun would rise and he had to go to work._

_Harry opened the secret door as quietly as possible once we had reached it then I climbed out of his embrace and held on to his hand with all the strength I could muster because I didn't want him leaving me alone. Once we were in the room and he was sure I would be safe, he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand again, desperate not to be left alone in the dark room, "Don't worry little miss, you're safe here. I'm just going to call 911 and see if I can do anything to help the rest of your family. I'll be right back my dear." He said but I never saw him again. His voice had been devoid of emotion and I had seen the sadness in his eyes. I didn't want to be left alone, but I nodded solemnly and let go of his hand knowing that he might be my family's only chance. I had never seen my family alive again after that night._

Twelve years later I was twenty years old, I ran my father's company by day and a vigilante by night. Right now I was driving recklessly down a series of alleyways, on a black Gotham night, next to the main road that cops were chasing Bruce on. I kept to the ally's because it was vital that they'd only see me at the correct time other wise our plan wouldn't work the way it needed to. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about the whole situation but I gritted my teeth and held them in, there would be time for that later.

I neared the alley where I was supposed to meet Bruce and quickly raced into it, gaining a nice cut on my arm from a broken pipe sticking out of the wall before I turned the bike around to face the way I had just came. I stopped my bike out of sight and waited for Bruce to show. While I waited I set my bikes self-destruct timer so that it would go off in seven minutes. The moment I had finished setting it Bruce sped into the alley, nodded to me and continued driving, all without stopping, heading for Wayne Mansion which had just recently been rebuilt. I detonated the self-destruct timer and wasted no time in driving back out into the main road where the police were waiting. They followed and shot at me but I swerved and led them around a lot of bends so that they couldn't get a clear shot in. I noticed that Gordon had done his job because the cops behind me where all the corrupt cops, the others had been sent on a wild goose chase. Glancing at the timer I had three minutes to get where I needed to be, just enough time but I sped up anyway.

The cops fired off more shots at me and I tried to swerve but one slug still managed to hit me in the shoulder, missing my armor by inches. I cried out and I felt my vision start to go black as the white pain made it difficult to function and drive the bike since I needed two arms to drive properly. I missed a turn that I was supposed to take and I cursed under my breath then I quickly changed my course, not daring to look at the timer for I knew I was now behind schedule.

After about ten precious seconds I was back on track and I was nearing my desired destination causing me to sigh in relief but one glance at the timer made me coax the bike's engine for more speed. My earpiece crackled in my right ear and I heard Alfred's voice came through the speakers, "Miss Donnison?"

"Yes Alfred? Make this quick" I growled somewhat angry for the distraction and that I had to exert extra effort so to not make the pain I was in obvious.

"Master Bruce is at home and he will be on his way to the hospital soon, he should be fine miss." Alfred reported and I sighed in relief, "Thank you Alfred. I'll need to be picked up after I've finished here, I won't be able to make it home by myself." My voice broke as my shoulder was jerked to the side by the bike, "Yes of course Melissa, are you alright? Will you be needing a hospital?" He said loyally and I managed a grateful smile.

"Yes, I'll need to get to a hospital. Thanks again Alfred." I thanked him again, "No problem miss." He said and then he cut the line leaving me to my mission.

I had now turned up the alley where the police would meet their doom, I paused first then I revved my bike and sped down the alley faster than ever before. The cops followed me inside like I had predicted and I didn't stop as the wall at the end of the alley loomed in front of me. I tilted the bikes front wheel up and I glanced at the timer, 00:00:06 blinked red on the timer. I got just close enough to the wall to let the front wheel touch the wall before I deployed my grapple and swung up onto the rooftop. Once I landed on the roof I watched as the bike back flipped into the air and landed smack bang in the middle of the cops, it exploded the moment it hit the ground.

I pressed the small button on my utility belt, setting the tracker off, and then I collapsed, giving into the pain as everything faded to black.

**A/N: You guys asked for more so here it is and personally I'm glad you asked me to continue. Got any ideas on where you want the story to go? Also I'm going to need a beta so if anyone is interested you know how to find me. Otherwise please review guys, your reviews are my inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**A/N: There isn't too much action here, just a lot if blood. Enjoy!**

I listened to the soft rhythmic sound of my favourite band's music, flowing through the room I was in, grateful to it for helping to drag me out of the medically induced sleep I'd been in for I don't know how long already. Everything else around me was quiet and peaceful allowing me to concentrate on the music.

I was awake and now I was battling between opening my eyes, and facing my daunting reality, or keeping them closed and facing my equally haunting dreams. Personally I would choose to rather face the Joker and Two-face together by myself than see my brother's empty eyes once again, in my dreams, so for now reality seemed to be the better of both evils. I slowly forced the thick fog, which was clouding my mind, away and opened my eyes. I was shocked when I realised where I actually was, I clearly remembered asking Alfred to take me to the hospital but it seemed that he didn't feel the need to do so, since I was lying in my bed back in the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor.

I sat up carefully, not daring to move my shoulder, and I noticed that it had been bandaged and put in a sling, Alfred's doing no doubt. I made a mental note to thank him for that later.

I then looked around the familiar room. The light butternut coloured walls radiated the warmth I longed for each night I'd spent listening to my parents' epic verbal and physical battles. The colour also gave the room a homey feel to it so that someone would immediately feel at ease between the walls which helped keep me as sane as possible in this godforsaken city both Bruce and I loved. The hard white tiles had swirls of light grey in them that complemented the walls perfectly but their smooth, cold texture kept the warmth of the soft butternut colour from eluding me entirely of all sense of reality. The coldness reminded me of why I still lived and of why I hadn't ended my misery while I still had a chance; before I fell in love with Bruce and realised just how much he really needed me, nothing could make me leave him the way he was now.

My entire bedroom was two rooms made into a small living quarters, Bruce knew that I preferred to be left alone for hours on end and he had let me design my room so that I could do just that. The room consisted of two levels divided by two small stairs leading to the lower level.

The lower level was quite big; it had a large, brown leather lounge suite, a coffee table in the middle and then a bar fridge, beside the longest couch, were I kept all my drinks and maybe a few odd snacks. There was a door to my walk in closet at the far end; inside the closet was a passageway that led down to the Bat-cave and my many clothing articles. To the left there was a big, low window and the door leading into my room on the right and the solid white curtains had a simple lace, flower decoration on them hung in front of the window.

The higher level was where I slept, worked and kept in touch with the big bad world I escaped from every time I stepped foot through my bedroom door. My actual bedroom was a smaller area; my king-sized bed that I had pushed against the middle of the back wall took up most of the space. There weren't any windows here, for security purposes; instead I had a large mahogany desk, filling up most of the left wall. There were two high tech computers on the desk and it was clustered full of novels I'd read over and over, stacks of paper and stationary. I also had a big flat screen TV mounted onto the wall, right in front of my bed, along with a stereo system so that I could watch the Gotham news and listen to music while I worked. There was a door on the right that led to my private bathroom and had filled the rest of the wall with a painting of my brother so I could be reminded everyday of why I had finally decided to become Batgirl.

I nimbly moved out of the bed, walking down the steps and over to the window, then throwing the curtains open with my good arm, I sat on the waist high windowsill. The windowsill was my favourite spot in the entire mansion except for in front of the giant computer Bruce had down in the Bat-cave; even with all the tips I'd given him, I was still the better computer hacker between the two of us.

The window was long enough and the windowsill was wide enough for me to lie on it, instead I just sat on the windowsill with my back against the side of the window. I opened the window and breathed in the fresh damp air; the smell of rain hung in the air and I realised it was late morning. The white fog from the rain still hung in the air and a few lone raindrops still fell aimlessly into the already over saturated grass. The rain had ceased for now and the view was surprisingly amazing; it over looked the deep green forest and the bat caves at the back of the mansion, Gotham did have its quirks after all, it's country side was truly amazing. I sat on the windowsill for about another hour, just staring out of the window and humming in tune with the music, before I heard Alfred enter my room carrying a tray of food. I turned my head to him and I spied the bottles of medication towering like skyscrapers next to my plate of food and glass of orange juice. I noticed a bottle with a silvery white label stuck to it and turned away, disgruntled, I hadn't expected Alfred to bring me my lithium pills today, my mental state had been perfectly fine the passed few weeks.

"Good morning Miss Donnison, it's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" He asked, his accent reminding me too much of my parents' butler, Harry.

"I'm alright Alfred, did the bullet go straight through?" I asked and motioned towards my shoulder, I was avoiding asking the question I wanted to ask most because I feared the answer more than any other atrocities that reality could throw at me, if Bruce died... I would die, there was no doubt in my mind that I would finally manage to take my own life after I could no longer find anything to keep me living in a world I hated so much. Alfred set the food down on the coffee table before answering, "Yes Miss, it isn't too bad but it's bound to hurt."

I sighed softly glad that it shouldn't cause too much permanent damage to my shoulder but I knew that shoulder injuries took years to heal completely. A peaceful silence descended between us as I lost myself in the depths of my own mind but Alfred stayed, I knew he was waiting for me to ask about the man I loved, I figured procrastination wasn't going to help so I spoke softly, "How's he?" My voice was almost inaudible but the older man understood it perfectly well, any other question would've come out clearer.

"He's in the hospital but they say he's doing very well. They removed the bullet and the last I heard he was sleeping." I nodded but I didn't look at him because tears had started to well up in my eyes, I was supposed to protect Bruce. It was one of the reasons I decided to dress up as a over sized bat and run around Gotham fighting psychopaths that dared show their insanity to the world.

"I had to destroy some of Master Bruce's vases and paintings because I told our fellow crime fighters that two robbers had come into the house, knocked me out and started breaking things. Master Bruce had been home and confronted them but they'd shot him and took off with two of his paintings. You on the other hand dislocated your arm while out riding in the woods." He seemed happy with his story and I nodded again, grateful that he wasn't giving me a chance to get a word in so that I could fight away the tears.

"That'll be all Miss? You know how to reach me you need me. Oh, and try to eat something today Miss, that arm won't heal properly if you don't get some food in your system, I've put some pain killers on the tray for you as well as your regular medication. Rest would also do you good." I nodded and he turned to leave, knowing me well enough to know I would never take it easy just because of a simple shoulder injury.

"Thank you for the sling Alfred but that's not all." I turned to him and spoke once I was confident my voice wouldn't betray how I felt but I was sure Alfred knew that I had more than friendly feelings towards my partner and long time friend.

"Just doing my job Miss, what else would you like?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Do you know if I can go and see Bruce?" Saying his name felt so right to me that it sent cold shivers up my spine.

"Yes, you may go see him." Alfred nodded his head; I only had one more question for him, "what's happened in Gotham since we've been away?"

"Harvey Dent has started the necessary procedures so that he can resume his role as Gotham's DA and the mob's men are back on the street." He replied unhappily and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell does Harvey want? No wait don't answer that I can only imagine all the havoc he wants to unleash in this city." I breathed once I had rearranged my jaw; my temper started to rise with the bad news.

"And you're absolutely correct but nobody knows about Harvey's sins thanks to the Batman and I'm afraid Commissioner Gordon has no control over this." I winced as the reality of Alfred's words and the severity of the situation sank in and numbed my system.

"I thought he was dead, not many men survive a fall like that!" My voice was a horse and I stared back at Alfred my eyes wide.

"The Commissioner says he just got up and walked away, mad men tend to survive things most sane men don't." I swallowed hard and nodded, I'd heard Bruce say that before, no doubt that what Alfred said was true.

"We have to fix this Alfred, we can't have a maniac in charge of all the criminals that we put away." we both knew who 'we' were and weary determination came over me along with the numbness. It mixed with my anger causing me to get up from my seat on the windowsill a bit to quickly. I gasp in pain but I sucked it up and walked over to my closet. Once I reached the closet door I turned to Alfred one last time before I started my day.

"Alfred is that party that Bruce arranged for this evening still on?" I said and then walked into my closet.

"Yes it is, I haven't had time to cancel it yet." He replied and I grabbed a pair of black pants and top off one of the shelves and began to change quickly and as painlessly as possible. The pants was easy enough to slip on but taking my arm out of the sling to put my top on felt like my shoulder was burning from the inside out.

"Good, don't cancel it, I'll handle it for Bruce and make sure Harvey Dent is there. Also make me an appointment for Lucius Fox for sometime this afternoon. I'm going to see Bruce now, call me once you've made the appointment." I walked out of the closet, fully dressed and looked at Alfred. I figured fixing the bat suites would be a good idea since Harvey was back.

"Yes of course Miss." I smiled at him through my anger.

"Thank you Alfred. I'll be leaving in a few moments and I would like to take _my _Lamborghini." I remembered Bruce crashing his Lamborghini as I walked over to the bathroom. I heard Alfred leave while I leaned over the basin and dabbed my face with cool water then dried it with the towel hanging next to the basin. Once I had finished I looked at myself in the mirror, I barely recognised myself but I refused to dwell on that as I began to apply my make up, I had completely forgotten my breakfast by then, for Harvey Dent's name was the only thing running through my head. My pills had been forgotten as well.

* * *

I knew nothing could really prepare me for seeing Bruce lying in the hospital bed, deathly pale and lying so still I had to glance up at the cardiac monitor every two minutes just so I could make sure he was still breathing.

I took his ice cold hand in mine and rubbed it between my icy fingers, for a few minutes, hoping to somehow revive Bruce with the heat created by the friction but the heat just disappeared as soon as it was created dimming my hopes of waking him.

The ride to the hospital had been uneventful, as I had raced my most prised black Lamborghini at 80 miles per hour through the nearly empty streets. There weren't many obstacles in my way since most of Gotham's citizens were at work, working diligently and trying to make something out of the monotonous lives they led in the world's greatest city.

My seat next to Bruce's bed was getting rather uncomfortable by the time I noticed his eye lids flutter for a split second before opening slowly. I glanced at the clock, for filling my duty the nurse had given me, and I noticed that three hours had gone by and it was now noon.

Bruce's hand moved in my hands, he squeezed one of my hands feebly. I squeezed back gently and forced a smile to my lips.

"Hello Melissa." Bruce turned his head to look at me and I froze when his beautiful brown eyes met mine.

"Hi Bruce. How are you feeling?" I watched him carefully, searching for any indication that he was in pain but if he showed no signs of distress.

"I'm doing fine," He answered quickly, "how are you?" His voice was tinted with concern for my well being but his face was hard, a constant mask. I'd got used to the mask by now; it seemed to come with Batman. Bruce was no longer Bruce Wayne anymore but Batman. I felt fresh tears well up behind my eyes again. The thought that I might never get to see the real Bruce Wayne again was devastating, but from all my years of acting as if I were oblivious to what really happened the night of my parents' murder, I easily hid them behind a mask of my own. I also knew that the day he came back to Gotham he would be a different man, there was no denying that now.

I dropped his hand and stood up to go and stare out of the hospital window before I answered, "I'm perfectly fine Bruce, no real damage done." I continued to stare out of the window and into the parking lot. I could see some of the city from the hospital; it's architecture was beautiful but as the violence and crime increased, the city seemed to decay more and more, defacing and distorting the image of a once magnificent city. I heard the T.V switch on behind me; Bruce had switched the news on. I ignored what the anchor was saying but I turned to watch Bruce's reaction to what was on the T.V.

Bruce paled slightly but the mask stayed in place as a picture of a very alive Harvey Dent was displayed on the T.V. screen. I moved to go stand besides Bruce so I could stop him if he decided to do anything stupid.

"Alfred told me that he wants to resume his role as Gotham's DA." I whispered and I noticed one of Bruce's hands ball into a tight fist.

"I thought he was dead," Bruce replied, his voice matching my horrified whisper.

"We both saw him fall, we never saw him take his last breath. You've said it yourself; mad men survive things..." I trailed off when I saw Bruce knew where I was going with the subject, instead I cautioned my sentence with another question, "what are we going to do?"

Bruce looked at me and shook his head. It took me a moment to realise what he meant but anger still managed to erupt inside my chest like hot magma trying to break the surface of the Earth's crust; in this case the crust was my heart.

"No Bruce." I gasped, "we can't not do anything about it! He'll undo everything that we've done for this city, he'll undo everything _you've _done for this city!" I just barely kept my voice down to an angry whisper but he just stared back at me, his eyes just as angry as I was.

"If we go out there, if Batman and Batgirl go out there, and stop him then what I did to keep his reputation intact would've been in vain. Plus the whole city is looking for us, if we go out there it will be as of we're fighting against the whole city, not just Harvey Dent!" His voice was a low reprimanding hiss and I flinched at the authority he had over me. I bit my tongue hard as tears sprang to my eyes because of the pain that burned a hole in my chest. I tasted my own blood as the pain in my tongue slowly began to drown out the pain in my chest. The metallic taste of my blood and extreme torture my teeth inflicted on my tongue instantly made me feel better and the pain in my chest slowly melted away leaving me feeling empty.

I had looked away from Bruce but I could still feel his gaze on my face. Cold fingers curled under my chin and brought my face up to face him again. I looked into his eyes, looking for some reassurance but his brown eyes were bleak and empty. I remembered when his eyes were once full of life and to some extent: joy.

"Batman and Batgirl are going to have to disappear for a while." Bruce murmured and then he seemed to watch my reaction. I kept my mask on but I couldn't deny the anger that filled the empty space the pain had left in my chest. I stared back at Bruce and nodded my head in fake agreement then I turned around and walked out of the Bruce's hospital room. Rage drove me the rest of the way, helping me move my legs so that I made it to my car.

I let my shoulder out of the sling and ripped the car door open with it, gritting my teeth when the pain caused a scream to jump to the back of my throat. I sat in the car and closed the door with my good arm, then I began pounding the steering wheel with both arms and screaming softly, my screams muffled my teeth clamped down on my tongue. I carried on until I was holding my bleeding shoulder and whimpering because the pain was so excruciating it brought tears to my eyes. I let myself cry after I had finished screaming because I was so utterly exhausted I couldn't find enough energy to do much else.

Almost for the first time I noticed the wet red stain on my top swell and then it hit me that I needed to stop the bleeding. With my good arm I yanked the compartment next to the steering wheel open, grabbing the box of tissues inside and dropping it on my lap, I pulled a few tissues out of the box and then I pulled my top aside. First I dabbed the wound to clear away some of the blood then, throwing the bloodied tissues aside I tugged more tissues from the box and applied pressure to the hole in my shoulder. Gasping, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, not caring to get any blood on the black leather seats.

I had to get new tissues about four times before the blood stopped seeping out of my shoulder by then I'd lost enough blood to make me feel light headed. My cell phone rang causing me to jump, I scrambled to get it and flip it open in time.

"Hello." I said quietly into the receiver and I heard Alfred's voice come through on the other side.

"Hello Miss, I've managed to reach Mr. Fox and he said he'll see you immediately at his office at Wayne Enterprise." I squeezed my eyes shut. I had totally forgotten about the task that I had given Alfred earlier today.

"Thank you Alfred, I'll be there." I closed the phone ending the call. I sighed, happy that something had distracted me, I waited for the day that I would just snap and let myself bleed to death. Bruce seemed to want Batman and Batgirl to disappear, I knew that would never happen. There would always be another threat; another psycho that would cause havoc in Gotham and Bruce wouldn't be able to watch knowing that he had the power to stop that psycho.

I looked at my shoulder once more and slipped the sling back on. The pain in my shoulder had been reduced to a dull ache now and I knew a visit back home before I met with Lucius would be inevitable; I had to fix myself up again.

I started the car but someone caught my eye. I stared across the parking lot as Rachel Dawes entered the hospital going to see Bruce no doubt.

**A/N: I want to know what you think about the character's you've read about so far in this story so please make a note to comment about that in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

**A/N: Long wait, I know but I know you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

I sat in the Batcave as I hurriedly tore the blood soaked bandage from my left shoulder. I did not want to see the damage I had done to my shoulder so instead I stared aimlessly at my red stained top that I had discarded on the solid metal floor as soon as I had finished sneaking in. Having no intention of letting Alfred know that I was back at home because I had hurt myself on purpose, I had put all the stealth training, Bruce had taught me, into use to creep back into the mansion undetected.

I cleaned all the blood away within moments and then I started to place a clean bandage on my shoulder. I then slipped my bra off and replaced it with the new bra and top I'd grabbed from my closet while on my way down to the cave.

It was surprisingly completely quiet down in the caves and I relished the silence for a few moments after I was fully dressed. The silence helped me regain control and I then moved quickly out of the cave so that I could go meet Lucius at Wayne Tower.

As I walked I thought about the consequences that came with Harvey being the DA, I also thought about how I could go about over throwing him without donning the Batsuit. How much damage could Wayne Enterprises do to Harvey's rise back to power? Nothing at all since Bruce would never allow it, I decided to ask Lucius about it anyway.

Another thing on my mind was Rachel, I had known Rachel as long as Bruce had, and I knew how Bruce felt about Rachel. Fear twisted in my gut as I thought about how Rachel had been like a sister to me, but she was my role model sister and I never bonded or let loose around her as much as I had around Selina. I had no clue how Rachel had survived and as much as I thought about it the more I realised that Joker had to have something to do with it. She would have been killed if he had wanted her dead there was no way around that.

I reached the garage and I grabbed my keys, from their place on the wall with all the other keys, then I slid into my black Lamborghini.

* * *

Lucius was talking on his phone when I caught him in his office only five minutes after I'd left Wayne Manor for the second time that day. I walked in and he acknowledged my presence by nodding at me while continuing to talk rapidly into the receiver.

I waited for two minutes for him to finish his call. From what I could gather, from the side of the conversation I could hear, he was busy closing a business deal that would make Wayne Enterprises a big benefactor from several of the big nuclear power plants in the United States. I wondered why Bruce was interested in the plants but figured that it probably was because he needed to keep a close eye on them so that the Joker or someone like him couldn't get their hands on the really dangerous technology America had stored away for safe keeping.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Lucius spoke," Good afternoon Miss Donnison. How are you?" I saw his eyes flicker to my left arm for a moment and then back to my face.

"I'm fine Mr. Fox and you?" I replied without hesitation.

"I'm fine so what did you want to see me for?" I smiled, " I hope you can step out for a moment and come with me, there is some…business I need you to attend to down at the manor."

"It shouldn't be a problem Selina Kyle has been a grate help since you and Mr. Wayne decided to merge both your companies. She should be able to keep things running here." I smiled at the mention of my former personal assistant's name now CEO of my father's company due to my leaving the company the moment I'd become Batgirl.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the extra help." I remembered Selina's sad face when I told her I had decided to leave. My choice had been made on the translucent exhaustion I saw on Bruce's face everyday when I tried to wake him up at three in the afternoon because he had to sit in at a meeting in ten minutes.

Bruce could pretend but I simply refused to run an entire company on three hours sleep each day. Instead I settled into a simple role as one of Gotham's pretty heiresses that seemed to blow up everything she touched out of pure ignorance, it was something Bruce did, he burnt down his entire mansion according to the news and tabloids! At least I didn't have the endless meetings to attend to all I had to do is look pretty and stupid once in a while when I Batgirl gave me a chance to do something other than save the city or watch out for Bruce.

I walked quickly so that I didn't have to bump into Selina. It seemed as if luck was on my side as we made it to the car without seeing my estranged friend.

I let Lucius drive the rest of the way, wanting to enjoy a slow ride home. I remembered the questions I had pondered over earlier when I was at the mansion and decided now was the best time to ask for we would be too busy to talk properly while we worked on the suits.

"Mr. Fox, what do you think of Harvey Dent resuming his role as Gotham's DA?" I murmured as I watched the trees move by through the passenger window.

"Well I don't think it can bring any good to this city and I know Mr. Wayne won't try take Harvey Dent down using Wayne Enterprises since you know that Wayne Enterprises is supposed to fully support Harvey Dent's campaign. It would seem strange if we were to suddenly stop now."

"But it's possible?" I asked keeping my voice casual enough not to show just how interested I really was.

"I'd think it's possible for Wayne Enterprises to hurt him financially but to take him down completely is not something we have the power to do. Getting passed all those donations though will be a problem." Lucius finished and I watched the road now.

"So how is the company doing, no problems merging them?" I noticed that we were nearly home now.

"They're doing very well. Selina is a life saviour, as capable as Mr. Wayne thinks I am I wouldn't have been able to run both companies alone." He smiled slightly and I was happy that Selina was doing so well at the company. We had pulled up into the garage now and Lucius stopped my Lamborghini next to Bruce's Ducati, the same bike that Bruce had used to try stop Joker from killing the Mayor at the parade held for the late Commissioner Loeb.

We silently walked passed, the many expensive cars and motorbikes held in the enormous garage until we came to the section in the wall I knew would open up and provide a passageway down to the Bat-cave. I pushed the tiny concealed pressure plate in the wall and part of the wall swung open. Lucius stepped through the door way first and then I followed suit. Closing the door I just stepped through and then stepping to join Lucius on the platform that would lower us into the heart of the Bat-cave.

It only took us minutes to reach the cold steel floor and then quickly make our way over to the work tables that had been set up for the work we were about to do. I went to take Batgirl out from her sleeping oasis in the glass container and Lucius went to take Batman out of his. I dumped the heavy suit on the table and looked at the suit we had created for Batgirl and shook my head.

"So you just want to repair the suits or do you want to make any changes?" Lucius asked as he brought Batman and placed the suit besides Batgirl. Batgirl looked threatening enough but too much like her partner and that needed to change – I wasn't Bruce and Batgirl wasn't Batman.

"Bruce's suit just needs to be repaired for now but we need to change Batgirl's suit." I didn't take my eyes off the suit as I spoke.

"Well what do you want to change?" Lucius pressed and I flipped Batgirl's mask over in my hands. The original suit was designed exactly like Batman except that it was made for a woman.

"I want it to look different from Batman. She needs to have her own personality. Is there anyway that we can make the suit hug her body and make it more fitting but keep most of the armour you have on here? Also I don't want to take another bullet in the shoulders anytime soon so we have to sort that out." I saw Lucius ignore Batman's suit now and listen to me with his undivided attention, which I appreciated. I carried on studying the mask for a few more seconds before grabbing a sketch pad and pencil out of one of the drawers in the silver steel worktable.

I slowly started to sketch while explaining the design, "The mask also has to change. I would like a one-piece mask that only covers her eyes. The mask's frame must be black of course, thin and pointed at the edges and have a white see through material hiding her eyes completely…" I finished sketching and I noticed Lucius nod.

"That's possible, I know just the material we can use for the eyes, I would say glass would be a good option but that could be dangerous if broken. Problem is the technology that Batman has in his mask won't be able to be included because it can't be hidden. As for you requests with the rest of the suit that is also possible but it might take some time." I nodded at him, thoughtful.

"Unless…we make it so that the back half of the mask is attached to the actual suit which can be pulled over her head from the back. That way it will have the bat ears on the top then the front is the mask that I drew. The hidden tech shouldn't be a problem if we do that. When it comes to turning my head; just use a different kind of material than the rest of the suit so that it's not difficult to turn."

"Any other details you want to change?" Lucius asked one last time before we got to work. I put the mask down and examined the whole suit again.

"Boot's knee high but not healed, please I don't enjoy running in heels, keep the cape as long as Batman's and the emblem on the chest is fine – use that as amour as well. The retractable razors in the gauntlets must stay and the utility belt is fine too. Also I need to keep the suit looking dark and scary so we mustn't change too much." I worked on fixing up Batman's suit while Lucius made the adjustments on my suit.

I had just finished putting Batman back to sleep when Alfred brought us coffee. He also informed me that if I were to host the party in anything other than what I was wearing, at that very moment, I would have to fly up to my bedroom in under a split second and change in the same amount of time.

"It's alright you go, I'll finish up here." Lucius said and I tried my best to do some flying.

* * *

I had noticed as I walked to my bedroom to change that everything was already set up for the party and that Alfred had meant what he said when he told me I needed to do some flying if I were to make it in time; people were already arriving.

Showering and changed quickly into a simple deep blue halter neck dress and matching heals. I would never admit it to anyone but I liked the way the thin material and plunging neckline of the dress made me feel. I also knew that I would get Bruce's attention in this little number and was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be around to see me in it. Unfortunately I had to keep my arm in the sling because it covered my bandage, which wouldn't correspond with Alfred's story of a dislocated shoulder if anyone saw it. The party was a simple fundraiser but I had a feeling this would never just be a simple party with Two-Face around, something would hit the ceiling fan sometime.

Now that I was dressed I slipped into my bathroom and washed my face so that I was no longer wearing anymore make-up. I dried my face and pulled the band that was keeping my black waist length hair in the plait, I had put it in this morning, out and slowly began loosening the hair so that it fell freely down my back. I then brushed it as quickly as possible before sweeping it up again and putting it into a low ponytail. I then applied a light line of eyeliner to my eyelids and some pink lip-gloss to my lips. I looked at my reflection once more. Satisfied I left my bedroom and went to meet the guests.

I reached the party and looked around me. The mansion hadn't been changed much, it was always in exquisite order and ready for a party thanks to Alfred. I smiled as I remembered how he used to sigh and say, " Oh my, what have you got for my today young miss?" whenever he would come into my room and it was in complete chaos. No matter the state of my room, it would always be spotless when I had returned from school.

I checked the time on the old grandfather clock, as I walked into the hall where the party was being held, and I saw that I was a few minutes late and I also noticed that a few people had arrived before me. My eyes met Alfred's as I scanned the crowed and I saw that he was dutifully playing host so that I was not missed while I was changing. I watched as he excused himself and walked over to me with a tray of Champaign.

"Glad I see you made it so soon Miss, a few people have arrived already as I'm sure you have noticed." He smiled and offered me a glass of Champaign. I accepted one and took a small sip and taking a deep breath after.

"Who all is here?" I asked because the more I looked around the more I realised that I had no clue who was at the party, these were Bruce's friends, not mine. After I had stopped running my company I had immediately lost interest in my business "partners". At the moment I normally socialised with actors and people in the entertainment business Bruce on the other hand kept company with the business and political scene.

"Don't worry Miss, they'll introduce themselves, just try and pay enough attention to remember their names." He smiled and I winced, I found my crowed boring, what was I going to find interesting about a bunch of political idiots.

"Well it can't be too bad, besides I'm more interested in Harvey." I sighed and took another sip from my glass. Alfred squeezed my elbow reassuringly.

"There is another face you'll recognise." He said and I looked at him questioningly.

"Doctor Cane is here, the new C.E.O. of Luthor Corp, Ling Lu seems to have hired him as her personal assistant and psychologist." I raised my eyebrows as Alfred spoke and slowly shook my head. Jonathan Crane had been my lover and tutor in university while I had studied psychology. I had been a year behind him but we had actually met him in high school and that was the time where our relationship had turned into a romance. I had gotten mixed up with a bad crowed and he had helped keep me off a total path of destruction. If he hadn't been there I probably would've been dead by now. When I had heard from Bruce that he was Scarecrow I had not believed it at first but after Rachel had told me her story I had finally realised the truth and I had cut off all contact with him.

He was the quiet and reserved type but I knew he would never serve others willingly without seeing something that would benefit him in someway or the other. Hearing of him taking a job as someone's assistant was surprising but for the moment I was happy that he has finally found a job that would keep him on the right path. I thought for a moment and realised that I would actually like to rekindle that friendship once again.

I smiled to myself, "thank you for telling me Alfred, has Harvey arrived yet?"

"He has not arrived just yet Miss. He should be here soon. You know that he is uncomfortable at parties such as these."

"Let me know when he does Alfred. I'm going to learn some new names." Alfred laughed and I rolled my eyes. I silently kicked myself for forgetting my notebook so that I could write the people's names down as I scanned the crowed again.

"Will do Miss." I watch him leave and take one last deep breath before surveying the crowed in search of Jonathan. I spot him and smile as a few memories resurface. I walk up towards him, a few people stopped me along the way but soon I'm standing next to him, their names forgotten the moment they were spoken. I couldn't help marvelling at the sheer age of some of the woman these old suckers where dating, I couldn't understand how those woman lived with someone they don't love.

"Jonathan." I said and a smile spread across my face unexpectedly as I watched him spin around suddenly, a look of pure shock spread across his face.

"Well, well Melissa. How are you?" I held my hand out and he shook it firmly before kissing it. I studied his face and he seemed happy to see me.

"I'm fine and yourself?" My smile widened as he dropped my hand.

"I'm doing well, I think I should've expected you'd be here but I'm still surprised." He said and I shrugged.

"I'm just filling Bruce's shoes for one night. I'm surprised to see you here though…I heard you have a new job, as an assistant? Come one Doctor, that's unexpected."

"Well I'm also her psychologist, it's not Arkham but I am still doing what I love." I nod and he smiles a bit.

"So I heard that you pulled out of running your father's company. Too many old memories? I don't see you of all people just pulling out after you worked so hard." I smile and shake my head.

"That's exactly it, I worked hard and the company doesn't need me anymore. It's on it's feet and now I can leave it. You know I have never enjoyed running that company. Now I don't have to anymore." He looked at me for a while and I knew he was deciding whether or not I was telling the truth or not. He smiled finally and I smiled back.

"So you studied psychology yet you don't seem to be doing anything with it. What are you planning for the future?" I shrugged and laughed.

"I'm going to look after Bruce and just enjoy myself. I think it's time I had some time for myself, and making sure Mr. Wayne doesn't burn down the mansion again can be challenging." Jonathan laughed and I smiled.

"Excuse me Miss." I heard Alfred say and both of us turned to face him.

"Evening Mr. Crane. I would just like to inform you that Mr. Dent has arrived." Alfred says and I smile at him.

"Thank you Alfred." Alfred left and I sighed.

"Well now I have to go and attend to Mr. Dent." I looked at Jonathan and noticed that he didn't have a date, "do you have a date for tonight?"

"No, I don't actually. Ling has her own date." I nod and consider asking him if he would join me then as my date for the rest of the night.

"I don't have one either, would you mind…"

"Not at all." He said with a smile.

"I would offer you my arm but I don't think that would do much good with that sling you have on your arm."

"Yeah, so I need to go see Harvey Dent now and welcome him."

"I think he's gone to the rest room. I saw him slip away while Alfred was talking to us." Jonathan murmured and I noticed that he was looking behind me. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of a sleek, well built and beautiful Asian woman slip away from the party as well.

"Well…" Jonathan interrupted me and I switched my attention back to him only to hear the main door's suddenly swing open and see Bruce strut in with three strange woman clad in skin tight dresses.

"Bloody hell." I mutter under my breath but just as Bruce is about to say something a scream rings out from the bathrooms.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sweet!! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think please!


End file.
